Mixed Up
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Ron and Draco are paired up for a potions assignment where they have to make a potion to read the other’s mind, but something goes wrong and they end up switching bodies. RWHG pairing with some future HPGW and DM?
1. The Grand Hall

Mixed Up  
By Kit Kat Kidd 2004  
Chapter 1: The Grand Hall  
  
Summary: Ron and Draco are paired up (much to their dislike) for a potions assignment together where they have to make a potion to read the other's mind, but something goes horribly wrong and they end up switching bodies; with Draco in Ron's body and Ron in Draco's body. Now they realize that they aren't so different and have one main thing in common: Hermione.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I've been listening to this all morning! I'm sick of hearing "Hermione"- this and "Hermione"-that. I mean, she's my best girl friend and Ron is by best guy friend, but I'm so sick of him talking about her nonstop. Ever since the Yule Ball in our fourth year when she went with Viktor Krum, she's been the only thing, besides Quidditch and Wizard's chess, Ron's talked out. I even hear him mumbling her name over and over in his sleep, like he's dying because she's not sleeping next to him. More than once the mumbling has irritated me, Seamus, Dean, and Neville so bad, we all had to Wingardium Leviosa our pillows towards him to shut him up. I feel sorry for the bloke. See, it came to my attention a few years ago that Ron really fancies our Hermione. I'd even go as far to say he might just even love her. It's been this way since second year, although he will never admit it.  
  
Now the poor boy is watching Hermione chat happily with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in our year, two in seventh year, and a half dozen in fifth year and below. Now, even I have to admit Hermione went from not-so-ugly duckling to more-than-beautiful swan in a matter of a month and some odd weeks, but still. Most of the Gryffindor boys know that Ron fancies Hermione, and therefore have never made a move. They respect Ron too much. He's only been one of the people who saved the school numerous times. And why would I hit on my best friend, especially since my other best friend loves her? Still - - No, Harry! My mind screamed. You love and respect Ron too much to take away his chance at happiness. True, I loved Hermione, but only as a best friend. I felt the same about Ron.  
  
"Can you believe how many suitors that filthy mudblood has?" Oh no. I knew that voice. I fastened my hand onto Ron's robes, mentally screaming at him. He was going to do something, something that could maybe get him expelled. I just knew it. Easy, Ron. I know he gets under your skin, but he's not worth it. Don't fight him. "I mean, it's bad enough she hangs out with Potter and the Weasel," Ron flinched at our nicknames, "but really. Just because she turned semi pretty over night, all these guys want to do is get her into b - -" He didn't have time to finish that sentence. Ron pulled from my grip and he flew to her defense.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth, Malfoy, or I'll make you shut it!" I turned around to see Malfoy's lips turn upward into a sneer. This was not going to be pretty. "At least she's got real friends and Malfoy, open your eyes! She's beautiful." I noticed Hermione go pink. "And Hermione is not the type of girl that would go to bed for anyone!" Hermione turned beat red. A few other guys at our table glanced at each other. Oh, yeah. Everyone knew. Even Ginny and Pavariti giggled together. They knew too. Sheesh, Hermione. Open your eyes!  
  
"Well, well, Weasel. Yet again coming to the aid of his fair Hermione Granger." Malfoy looked beyond Ron and me, towards Hermione. He smirked. "Beautiful isn't the right word." He muttered and then turned his gaze towards me. It was like I could almost read his mind. What did he mean by beautiful wasn't the right word? I felt my body tighten up. He gave me that same hard stare that Snape always gave me. I grit my teeth. "Nothing to say, Potter?" I turned away, determined not to let him one up me. I noticed Hermione inching closer to me, and blushed when she touched my hand. She probably thought that I was going to attack Malfoy. I felt her skin gently brush mine. God, why did her hands have to be so bloody soft?  
  
"Draco." She muttered, shooting ice daggers with her eyes. I saw Ron shiver and found myself frightened. Malfoy looked like he had just been poisoned. His eyes widened briefly and he glanced away. I almost thought I saw a slight blush on his otherwise pale skin.  
  
"Hermione." He nodded, turned on his heal and walked off, his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle following suit behind him. God, I would hate being a prefect. You get hardly any freedom and you have to be super nice to everyone, even your enemies. And I knew, both Hermione and Draco wanted the Head Boy/Girl position next year. They couldn't get into any trouble.  
  
"Ron." Oh, God. I knew that tone. Hermione was thoroughly pissed. Ron must have known it too because he sat back down, muttered a quick apology and resumed lodging bits of a pumpkin muffin into his mouth. By now the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys had returned to their tables. I soon found my eyes wandering to where Hermione was planted next to me. I followed my eyes up her side and saw her chest heaving, like she was about to scream. She drilled her fingers impatiently on the table, pushing away her eggs, bacon and toast with the other hand. She lifted that hand so that the elbow rested on the table and laid her cheek in her palm. I saw her close one eye, as if studying Ron as he began to pick at crumbs. She sighed. "You need to set an example for the younger years, Ronald." Shit. That was harsh. No one ever called Ron "Ronald" without being absolutely pissed.  
  
She sighed again and opened a book titled Ghosts and Others From The Beyond and buried her nose in it, like she always did. Oh, how I wanted so badly to snatch that book and smack both Ron and Malfoy upside their heads, but I'm already on thin ice as it is. No need to get sent back to the Dursleys.  
  
*~*~* Ron's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
"Ron." Ooh, that tone of voice. No matter what kind of front I put up, she always knew how to get me back into my chair. I muttered a quick sorry and began to scarf down my food. God, Malfoy makes me sick. Just because he has pure blood and lots of money, he thinks he's better than everyone. I watched him storm off with his two sidekicks. Damn him. Bloody hell, at least my mum and father love me. We may not have a lot of money, but we're still surviving. And Hermione! She's the prettiest, smartest, most loyal creature to ever walk the unholy soil! If Draco Malfoy ever insulted my Hermione again, he was going to get the thrashing of his life. Wait. What did I just say? My Hermione? Where in the bloody hell did that come from? I shrugged it off, and reached for my muffin but only found crumbs. Damn! When was Harry going to tell me I was eating air? I scowled at him, but found he was no longer looking at his food, but at Hermione. Damn. Was he checking her out? No, Harry wasn't looking at her like that. "You need to set an example for the younger years, Ronald." She muttered and I felt my ears grow very hot. She did not just call me Ronald. I never even let my own mum call me that. She must have known I would snap at her, because she put her cute little nose in another book. Wait? Cute? Bloody hell!  
  
I saw Harry looking at the book like he wanted to rip it from her arms. I sighed. That's when I read the title. I glanced at Harry again and noticed his eyes were on the verge of tears. Shit. 'Hermione, put the book away and look at our friend!' I wanted to scream it so bad. Poor Harry. Just last year, not even a full half-a-year ago, he lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. We all felt the blow from that unfortunate battle, but none of us more so than poor Harry. I felt my arm go up around his shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled sadly. He smiled back and almost lost a tear. I felt all the other boys around us staring and I felt my face grow red. Harry's did too, so I quickly removed my arm and patted the shoulder close to me. "Hey, Harry. How about later we play a game of Wizard Chess?" Harry flashed me a happy smile, but his eyes held sadness still. "Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
When Ron put his arm around me, it was like he was reading my mind. It took a couple of seconds, but I realized exactly what I was reading on Hermione's book. Memories flashed in my brain and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Sirius was dead, and I couldn't bring him back. I really missed my Godfather. The next thing I knew is my best friend has his arm around me and challenging me to a chess match. I quickly agreed. Anything to get this stupid memory off of my chest. "Harry? Are you okay?" He asked. No, it was more like he begged. I hated him for it. He knew I didn't like to talk about my feelings, especially about Sirius.  
  
"Fine." I muttered, but it didn't seem to satisfy him.  
  
"Harry. If this about - - you know, you can always talk to me." I nodded and put my head down on the table. Damn. He knew. Ron was no Hermione but he was damn near brilliant. Damn him for knowing what I was thinking. "Harry." God, his voice pained me. I felt my heart grow heavier. Why couldn't he just leave me alone to cry? "Harry." His voice grew steadily louder and he put a hand on my shoulder. Why was he giving me this pity? I didn't need pity. I wanted to yell at him. "Harry!" His voice grew so loud he was screaming in my ear. I heard Hermione chuckle and Seamus and Dean start laughing loudly. What the hell was so funny? "Harry!" He screamed so loud, I heard half the Great Hall stop talking.  
  
"What!?" I screamed, whipping my head up to look at him. A large ear-to- ear grin was plastered on his face. Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh so hard. Dean, Seamus and Neville were rolling with laughter and I even saw Ginny stifling her chortle. Then I felt it. A slight gooiness trickled down my face from my hair. Shit. It couldn't be. I touched it. It was warm, slightly see-through, brown, sticky, and sweet. Oh no. I looked back at my friends and felt my face grow more than hot. It was burning. I looked around. The Slytherins had broken down in fits of laughter, some rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs like their guts would burst out if they didn't. The Ravenclaws were laughing loudly and one pointed at me, laughing harder than ever. I noticed it was Cho Chang. God, I wanted to hit her. The Hufflepuffs were kicking under their chairs they were laughing so hard. Even Dumbledore was laughing. Snape had a small grin playing on his otherwise twisted lips. Smiling did not look good on him. I glared at Ron, who was now crying from laughter. "DAMN IT, RON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was mad. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD PUT MY HAIR IN SYRUP?" Ooh, I was mad.  
  
*~*~* Ron's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
Okay, he looked pissed, but it was so bloody funny. "I - - tried to - - warn y-you - - mate." I could barely manage the words. I was laughing too hard. Harry fumed. I swear he turned three shades of red. He stood up, narrowed his eyes at me and stormed off and out of the Great Hall, most likely to either head to our Common Room to wash up in our bathroom, or towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Either way, he was not going to get that syrup out of his hair soon.  
  
*~*~* Hermione's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I could not stop laughing. It felt so good. By now, I had disregarded my book and was clinging to Ron for support. I felt his arms wrap around me and he buried his face into my shoulder. Both our bodies shook from laughing so hard. I turned to make the leaning in more comfortable and just barely noticed how close his breath was to my neck, but I didn't care. God, it felt so good to be this close to Ron. I wanted this moment to last forever, but it didn't. Soon the teachers had stopped laughing, the Hufflepuff table had settled down to a slight giggle between themselves, the Ravenclaw table had almost stopped completely, the Slytherin table was still snickering, and almost all of the Gryffindors had stopped, with the exception of me, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Colin Creevy. I felt Ron's body slow down from laughing and he leaned into me, resting his cheek on my shoulder, his breath so close to my neck, it was almost unbearable. I even thought I felt a slight sensation of skin to skin with his lips, but no such luck. God, why did this have to feel so good?  
  
*~*~* Draco's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I knew I forgot something in the Grand Hall, almost immediately when I reached my portrait. By the time I had gotten back to the Grand Hall, I saw Potter's back as he was storming away, mumbling to himself. He looked like he was going back to his dorm. I chuckled. Something must have happened. When I opened the door, I saw everyone laughing, and coming down. It looked as though Potter was the butt of someone's joke. Damn. "This shall not be mentioned again." Dumbledore said over the slight chuckle of everyone at Hogwarts. "Anyone who mentions this will receive a month's worth of detention with Hagrid, our gamekeeper. He needs someone to help him with his new baby Harpies." I groaned. No one in their right mind would want to help that bloody oaf with a deadly bird-like creature. Damn. I would have to sit this one joke out. That's when I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Shit! That damn Weasley had his hands all over my girl! Wait. When did she become my girl? What is up with me lately? I've been thinking more of Hermione - - err, Granger - - err, I mean - - the Mudblood. Damn. I hated calling her that, but if I stopped, people would think I had fallen for her. A pure blood and a Muggle would not suit well in my father's eyes. Damn. I just had to go on acting like I hated her, when in truth, I had actually fallen in love with her. Damn.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
  
Okay, I like it so far. Do you? Yeah, say it with me. It was funny as hell! Please, review and no flames. I don't like flames. They make me cry.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
Harry stood before me, totally naked with a pillow covering his lower region, arm extended towards Ron like he was going to kill him or something. He smiled weakly and we locked eyes, neither daring to move. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ron seething, like he thought I had walked in on Harry's nakedness on purpose. Just then I heard Seamus, or Dean, I couldn't tell which whisper loudly. "Accio pillow." Just then the pillow flew out of Harry's hands.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~ 


	2. The Gryffindor Common Room

Mixed Up  
By Kit Kat Kidd 2004  
Chapter 2: The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Summary: Ron and Draco are paired up (much to their dislike) for a potions assignment together where they have to make a potion to read the other's mind, but something goes horribly wrong and they end up switching bodies; with Draco in Ron's body and Ron in Draco's body. Now they realize that they aren't so different and have one main thing in common: Hermione.  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
It took me two hours to get the syrup out of my hair, and Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville weren't helping very much. Seamus had bewitched a syrup jar to solidify the syrup and was now chasing poor Neville around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs "Hey, Neville, better watch out before you get syrup in your hair just like Harry did!" Dean and Ron must have thought it was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen in their life because they were rolling on the floor laughing, with tears streaming from their eyes.  
  
"No, stop, please!" Neville fake-cried. "I don't want syrup in my hair." Pretty soon Ron and Dean had joined in the fun and the four of them were running around the room, over our four-poster beds, knocking over books and making such a ruckus, I'm almost sure that Hagrid heard us down at his hut near the Forbidden Forest. I saw Ron and Dean catch Neville by the arms and legs and hold him down on the ground while Seamus tried desperately to make me join in the festivities. I was too pissed to do anything, but still, it was a funny sight.  
  
"Oh, come on, Potter. Laugh with us." Dean said and let go of Neville. They had obviously grown tired of this game.  
  
"It's not funny." I said, in more of a whisper than anything. I was fighting back laughter.  
  
Ron glanced at me, a mysterious glint in his eyes that I had only seen in George and Fred. Uh-oh. Ron smirked. "I know something that is funny." He added and pulled out his wand. "Accio towel!" Ron shouted and my towel that was covering my lower half since I stepped out of the shower moments ago went flying towards Ron's wand. Damn him for getting a new one!  
  
"Damn you, Ron!" I screamed loudly and lunged for my towel, grabbing a pillow to cover my exposed area. I had almost caught him when our door opened and I heard a loud, rather frightened gasp. All five of us stopped immediately and both Ron and I went beat red.  
  
*~*~* Hermione's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I just stood there, unable to speak, or even move. Harry stood before me, totally naked with a pillow covering his lower region, arm extended towards Ron like he was going to kill him or something. He smiled weakly and we locked eyes, neither daring to move. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ron seething, like he thought I had walked in on Harry's nakedness on purpose. Just then I heard Seamus, or Dean, I couldn't tell which whisper loudly. "Accio pillow." Just then the pillow flew out of Harry's hands. Both he and I screamed at the same time while I covered my eyes, Ron lunged for what I knew now to be Seamus, and Neville tossed a blanket over Harry.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry." I just repeated it in my head and aloud over and over. I never meant to see anything. Why wouldn't my feet move? Why couldn't I get out of there? Finally, my feet decided to obey my brain and I rushed down to the Common Room, up to the girls' dormitories, into my room, and lunged for my bed, ignoring Pavariti and Lavender's giggles and questions about why I screamed.  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
Oh, just super. Here I was in all my glory in front of my two best friends, one a girl who my guy best friend loved. Just perfect. Say bye- bye to your friends, Harry. Hermione will probably be ignoring you for the rest of the school term and Ron will probably be threatening to beat you up. As if it was my fault a girl walked into our room while I was totally naked. It was Ron's fault for taking my towel, and it was Seamus' fault for taking my pillow. Sheesh! You'd think I wanted Hermione to see me naked!  
  
*~*~* Ron's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
The morning had gone by so fast. First Harry puts his hair in syrup, which gets the whole school laughing, then the girl that I love catches him without clothes on! Bloody hell! For a quick second I wished that I was in Harry's place, but no one was around. Bloody hormones. I hate being a teenager. I knew Hermione was going to ignore Harry. We all knew it. I had to talk to her though. I had to tell her that it was just an embarrassing moment. It was more embarrassing for me! They wouldn't take their eyes off of each other! Hermione, in a state of shock, Harry, because he was so embarrassed! God, can Dumbledore please turn back time? Please?! Tough cookies, kid. My mind was arguing with me again. Damn.  
  
Transfiguration had come sooner than I had expected. It was one of the few classes Harry, Hermione and I had together. Truthfully, I was not looking forward to an hour with Professor McGonagall droning on and on about how to turn our pesky animals into desks. And I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to spending time next to a blushing Hermione and a blushing Harry on either side of me. Maybe I would luck out and be forced to sit next to Neville. No such luck.  
  
*~*~* Hermione's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
For the first time in my life, I was not looking forward to a class. It would have been great if it was Muggle Studies where I didn't know anyone who knew that I had caught Harry naked. No such luck. I walked into my Transfiguration class and met Ron at the door. I half-expected him to be fuming as he was earlier, but he looked calm, collected. He just blushed when he saw me. "Hi, Ron." I whispered, my voice barely audible.  
  
"Morning, Hermione." He stared at me, and I couldn't help staring back. His blue orbs were just so inviting. It was like looking into two pools, or even the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. God, I wanted time to stop. Why couldn't I just stay there forever? Unfortunately, I didn't want to be late so I forced myself to look away and walked to my seat.  
  
Sure enough Harry was there, blushing beat red when he saw me. I sat down next to him and smiled weakly. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - -" He nodded, obviously accepting my apologies. I heard Ron breathe a sigh of relief behind me as he sat down.  
  
Throughout the lesson, I could hardly focus on anything Professor McGonagall said. It was too hard to look at anything except Harry's quivering hand and hear Ron's shallow breathing behind me. Something was wrong with those two. I turned around and saw Ron fuming again. Why? The question haunted my thoughts and that when I saw it. Harry was shaking terribly.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter?" I whispered softly. This was a first. I usually never talked in class. Ron's eyes bore a hole into mine.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered back, "why didn't you knock?" Harry's head snapped to our attention and his eyes questioned the same thing. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Why hadn't I knocked?  
  
Quickly, I made something up. "I'm a prefect, Ron. You guys sounded like you were bringing down the school in there. I wasn't sure if someone was hurt or if you guys were fighting. I had to stop that noise."  
  
Harry chuckled beside me. "Oh you stopped the noise all right. It's not every day a girl sees me naked."  
  
Ron growled under his breath, but I still heard it. "Enjoy yourself, Hermione?"  
  
I blushed. "It's not like I wanted to see Harry naked." I whispered sharply. Ron was getting me mad.  
  
He turned away from us. Harry was shooting him silent 'what are you doing' looks, but obviously Ron couldn't read them. "Yeah, right." He muttered. That did it. Both Harry and I stood up, and threw our palms on the desk he was sitting at.  
  
"RON!" We screamed. By now the entire class had stopped and was staring at us. Blimey.  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I saw Professor McGonagall standing over us like she wanted to expel us for interrupting her class. Hermione blushed and sat back down. I quickly followed suit and apologized to the professor. McGonagall narrowed her green eyes at us. "Five points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for all of you.  
  
*~*~* Hermione's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
I couldn't stand it. After class I ignored both Harry and Ron. I hated them for landing me detention. Harry had already started heading for Potions, but Ron kept up with me, begging for me to listen to him. "Hermione, please, answer me!" I threw my hair behind my shoulder, certain it had hit him dead in the face. "Hermione!"  
  
"Bugger off, Ronald." Yeah, I was pissed. I yelped in surprise when he grabbed my arm and threw me roughly into the wall. I stared at him. His blue eyes were ablaze like one of my bluebell flames. He pressed his body into mine and grabbed my wrist. "Ron!" I squeaked. He glanced around quickly and pulled me into an empty classroom. "Ron!" Now I was scared. What was Ron up to?  
  
He shoved me into the nearest wall, slamming the door with his foot.  
  
*~*~* Ron's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
This was too much. I had gotten her in here to talk to her, now what? My hands wouldn't release her. All I wanted to do was kiss her, hard and long, there in that empty classroom. My brain switched off and I started leaning in. "Ron?" She questioned. She held me with terrified chocolate eyes, but still I kept going.  
  
"Hermione, I - -" It was too late. I had placed my mouth upon hers, grabbing her petite waist, holding her, hugging her, like I wasn't able to do in second year. I never wanted to let go. And was it my imagination, or was she kissing me back. I opened one eye slightly and found she had both of hers closed. I felt her muscles relax and I released one arm. Slowly, I felt her arm crawl up mine as she held me tightly to her. God, this felt good.  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
Where the hell were they? Potions class was going to begin any minute now and they knew about Professor Snape. Finally they burst in through the door and took their seats. Both looked flushed and I noticed Hermione's lips were a little swollen. That's when it made perfect sense. Ron turned to look at me and smiled goofily. I mouthed, "did you tell her?" but all he did was shake his head but put a finger to his mouth. God, he kissed her! It's about time!  
  
Snape flung open the door and walked it. "Quiet!" He roared. I didn't know why, but he was very upset. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me that this year I teach a mind reading potion, just in case any certain students needed it for their battles against the," he paused, glaring at me, "Dark Side." I looked away, rolling my eyes at Neville. Neville smiled softly and turned back to the professor's lecture. "Therefore, I will assign you each a partner, and you will have one hour to complete the potion and then tomorrow we will take our potions, drink one teaspoon and see if we can't tell what the other is thinking."  
  
I groaned. Professor Snape was my least favorite teacher, mostly because I sucked at potions. "I have your partners listed here and as I assign you, you will gather your books and move yourself to the proper table. Longbottom and Crabbe." Both Neville and Crabbe groaned and moved together to the first table. I wouldn't blame him. Crabbe wasn't the Einstein of our year. "Thomas and Brown." Dean and Lavender smiled at each other and moved to a second table. "Finnigan and Jordan." Seamus and Lee nodded. They were friends, after all. If we all had to be partnered up, what better pairing than two friends? "Draco and Weasley." Both Malfoy and Ron shot the other a hard glance. Okay, they were not going to do well. I was almost certain that Snape was going to put me with Malfoy. He almost always had in the past. "Goyle and Parkinson." I had to chuckle at this. Goyle, one of Malfoy's lackeys was being partnered with a girl that threw herself all over Malfoy. This was priceless. "Potter and Granger." Hermione and I smiled. We were good together, at least in class. Plus, this would give me a chance to talk to Hermione about that kiss she shared with Ron. Heh.  
  
*~*~* Draco's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
Damn that Potter. He got partnered up with Hermione. Damn him! I specifically asked Professor Snape to partner me up with her. Damn! Oh well, at least now I would have an excuse if anything blew up. The weasel and I began working on our project, and I was determined to get a good grade. I had to in order to get Head Boy position next year. There was no doubt that Hermione would get the position of Head Girl. No one else in this bloody year was even close to her marks. Unfortunately, though, I was in the running with two other students, both from Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were my only competition, and I hate to say it, in more ways than one.  
  
I heard her giggling. I saw Potter leaning over her, laughing silently. She must have said something really funny. Weasley also looked over there, and I saw a slight smile on his mouth. God, he made me sick. "What's so funny, Weasley?" I asked, trying not to pry.  
  
*~*~* Ron's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
"What's so funny, Weasley?" I wanted to laugh so hard. Nothing could make my day any better than this, so why not tell him? I started to look around for Snape. Luckily he was on the other side of the classroom.  
  
I turned back to Malfoy, who glared quizzically at me. "Nothing much." I muttered. "I'm just laughing because Harry is probably just talking to Hermione about when I kissed her." I saw him face fault, which was actually very funny.  
  
*~*~* Draco's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
HE KISSED HER!? That stupid, ooh, I can't even think of a name foul enough to fit him! He had laid his filthy mouth upon her beautiful lips? I wanted to hit him so bad, but we were in class and Professor Snape was coming our way. It was not a good idea to hit another student in front of a teacher, even if I was his prized student. I huffed and stored all my frustrations into a small space in the back of my mind. I would get to them just as soon as we all went to Hogsmeade this year. It was only a couple of weeks away, plus then I could get Hermione to go with me to the Halloween dance. Yes! I smiled to myself and watched as Weasley walked towards Professor Snape, asked to get something from the supply closet and disappeared behind the large oak door. I figured he was going to get some more Giant's fingernail clippings. We needed about two more for our potion. I was not about to loose a good grade because some Weasley didn't do something. I reached for the eye of newt and dropped one in. The potion began to bubble and turned blue.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape yelled. Uh-oh. What did I do? "Your potion was supposed to turn red!" Just as I heard the color that it was supposed to turn into, the potion exploded in my face, causing me to temporally close my eyes. It didn't hurt, but boy did it smell. I heard everyone in the class laughing at me and I glared into my cauldron. My face was covered in black ashes and I knew I smelled like I had just gone and cleaned the stables of our ranch. I hung my head in embarrassment as Professor Snape, for the first time in my life, gave me a week's worth of detention. Crap.  
  
*~*~* Harry's P. O. V. *~*~*  
  
~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
~  
  
Okay, I realize that I hadn't put a disclaimer up, but come on! Do you really think I'm the amazing owner of Harry Potter? No, didn't think so. Now, sit down and enjoy the rest when I post it. Ta-ta.  
  
Kneecole - thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last one.  
  
~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
~  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
The crashing came louder this time. I knew it was now or never. I took her in my arms, frightened for both our lives, but mostly for her. The embarrassing memories of this morning just encouraged me more. I looked deeply into her brown eyes, which were filled with terror. I kissed her, wondering what she would do. As I pulled away I heard the crashing once more. It was now or never, I told myself again. She looked at me, fear flooding her face as I whispered her name. "I - - I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, just loud enough so everyone in Hogwarts could probably have heard me.  
  
~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
~ 


End file.
